survivorvdfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Nomes de Episódio
Temporada 6: Egito 'Episódio 1: "Deram o truco no Trukan'" (Thiago Dias) Logo que desembarcou no Egito, Trukan partiu para o trabalho, criando múltiplas alianças desde que foram dadas as tribos. Porém, as pessoas conversam entre si, e terminou por ter um primeiro conselho já com votação apertada, onde Trukan saiu por apenas um voto, e teve muita confusão no MSN após sua tocha ser apagada. Num momento desses, Thiago soltou a frase que marcou o episódio. 'Episódio 2: "Tutankhamon ou Tuntanisaacamon?"' (Yrvin Duarte) 'Episódio 3: "Kiss my ass"' (Matheus D'Ávila) 'Episódio 4: "Meu nome é Luana Oliveira"' (Luana Oliveira) Ao ser eliminado do Egito, Thiago Dias soltou as cobras para todo mundo, apontando todos os defeitos dos seus antigos companheiros. Porém ao se dirigir para Luana terminou por chamá-la de Luana Ribeiro, sobrenome que ela não possui. O título do episódio foi dado quando Luana soltou essa frase como resposta no tópico. 'Episódio 5: "Presente de Grego"' (Sara Biondo) É uma referência a Kevin, que foi eliminado no dia do seu aniversário, quando sua tribo perdeu mais uma imunidade e ele estava fora de casa comemorando. 'Episódio 6: "Gansos são apenas gansos"' (Kevin Villanova) O título do episódio é uma crítica às pessoas que não fazem seu próprio jogo, e ao invés disso seguem o seu dono e aceita qualquer posição que lhes for oferecida. Que no caso do eliminado, Jean Gallo, simplesmente não tentou reverter os votos a seu favor, ficando quieto diante de Trukan, mesmo sendo traído. 'Episódio 7: "Lista de decepções"' (Isaac Leandro) 'Episódio 8: "Pra mim já deu"' (Lucas Patche) 'Episódio 9: "2 blinds, 1 jogo. Beijo, vem pro júri"' (Sara Biondo) Uma alusão clara a Trukan, que foi eliminado no primeiro Conselho do jogo, voltou pela Repescagem, conseguiu se segurar até a fusão, fez um leva-e-traz, e quando se pensou que estava seguro, foi eliminado novamente. 'Episódio 10: "No meio do bolo"' (Larissa Ramos) 'Episódio 11: "Hoje acordei meio Glenda"' (Vinícius D'Ávila) VD dizendo que acordou se sentindo a Glenda Kozlowski enquanto apresentava uma das provas da temporada. (?) 'Episódio 12: "A rainha da pechincha"' (Felipe Lopes - plateia) 'Episódio 13: "A parte ruim não tem mais importância"' (Elaine Musculini) 'Episódio 14: "The History Channel"' (Luana Oliveira) Temporada 7: Vietnã 'Episódio 1: "Tomaram no Hag'" (Marcelo Sanches) Diego Hag gostava muito de falar, aparecia demais em todos os tópicos, tanto que plateia até pensava que ele estava em uma situação muito segura em sua tribo. Mas não, o fato é que ele foi o primeiríssimo eliminado do jogo numa votação unânime, causando a surpresa da plateia presente no título. 'Episódio 2: "Ton, sua net é tipo NET?"' (Desconhecido) Nessa temporada, Ton Rodrigues ficou conhecido por seu computador extremamente lento com internet impossível de usar para fazer as provas, muitas vezes referido como PC do Milhão. Num momento desses, no chat de MSN, algum dos presentes perguntou a ele a frase que dá título ao episódio. 'Episódio 3: "Mauricio CONcerteza"' (Ton Rodrigues) Quando perguntado em quem iria votar, Ton escreveu assim em seu voto, zombando de Maurício Santos, que costuma escrever assim. 'Episódio 4: "Não estou valendo nada"' (Dan Moraes) Ninguém quis comprar Dan no leilão de jogadores que ocorreu no episódio, ele terminou indo para a tribo Yen Bai porque não havia mais outra escolha. 'Episódio 5: "Ian - Well, vai procurar oq fazer"' (Caio Jucá) Nem sempre um voto para eliminar um participante tem a ver com quem se está eliminando. Às vezes se quer fazer um protesto do jogo. Nesse caso, o voto de Jucá em Ian Medeiros ultrapassou barreiras de temporadas, foi direto para cima Well Turini, vencedor do Galápagos, que Jucá alegava que estaria conversando com o pessoal da sua tribo para eliminá-lo. E haja confusão! 'Episódio 6: "Me moderniza que eu tô barroca"' (Renato Medeiros) 'Episódio 7: "Muito Caio para pouco jogo"' (Desconhecido) A disputa entre Caio Camargo e Caio Jucá deu o que falar no primeiro Conselho Tribal da Fusão. A tensão entre os dois era tanta que o jogo não poderia continuar com os dois Caios dentro dele. 'Episódio 8: "Vai andar de Kart"' (Dan Moraes) Uma simples brincadeira com o sobrenome de Vinicius Kartnaller, que se consagrou o segundo membro do júri nesse episódio. 'Episódio 9: "A pedra da ressureição"' (Zeam Augusto) 'Episódio 10: "Roubando a Analú"' (Desconhecido) 'Episódio 11: "Odeio eles"' (Kevin Villanova) Renato Medeiros tem um costume de brincar que não gosta de ninguém e reclamar de ter que estar no jogo com eles. Kevin aproveitou e fez uma imitação de Renato no tópico, usando a frase que dá título ao episódio. 'Episódio 12: "O fim dos banhos no rio"' (Desconhecido) Quando Yury Simen foi eliminado, soltaram logo que Denise Spina não teria mais seu companheiro para dar banhos de rios. Mas foi descoberto depois, nessa e na próxima temporada, que os banhos de Denise nunca terminam. 'Episódio 13: "Fim do 'É O Tchan'"' (Kevin Villanova) Nesse episódio, o alvo das brincadeiras foi Daniel Moraes, que em tempos remotos tingiu o seu cabelo de loiro. Como ele foi o eliminado do episódio, Kevin fez algumas brincadeiras dizendo que o Carliel Perez tinha saído. 'Episódio 14: "Empatando a foda"' (Kevin Villanova) Adriano Costa parecia mesmo imortal no Vietnã. Havia ganho 3 imunidades seguidas antes desse episódio, nesse ganhou mais uma para o primeiro CT. Quando perdeu a segunda prova e se pensava que estaria na rua, conseguiu forçar um empate no conselho, ir para a repescagem e conquistar sua vaga na final. Haja folego! United States: All-Stars Temporada 9: França 'Episódio 1: "Gabriel, na próxima melhor ver o filme do Pelé mesmo.'" (Daniel Moraes) Gabriel deu uma zombada do podcast de Dan Moraes e Thiago Dias, em que apresentaram suas opiniões sobre o cast, dizendo que ouvir aquilo era uma perda de tempo tão grande que era melhor assistir ao filme do Pelé, afinal aquelas impressões do jogo não ajudariam em nada. Ao ser eliminado logo no primeiro episódio, Dan devolveu, dizendo que era melhor ele ter ido ver o filme do que ter vindo jogar. 'Episódio 2: "Um dia ainda vou olhar pra trás e ver que os problemas ou derrotas eram, na verdade, os degraus que me levaram ao conhecimento"' (Néia Martini) Claudineia, que sempre tem uma frase para ajudar e encorajar seus companheiros de jogo pronta no CTRL+V, soltou essa logo que foi eliminada no episódio. 'Episódio 3: "Nem sofro, ela nem me aceitou no Face"' (Anna Paula Machado) No fim de cada episódio, há sempre aquela dúvida: Será que foi difícil eliminar aquela pessoa, será que fará falta na tribo? Com certeza Anna não sentiu nada de Shaay, já que nunca sequer foi aceita como amiga no Facebook. 'Episódio 4: "É o mesmo que perder a virgindade com um vibrador"' (Chris Falcão) Nesse episódio, Chris acabou por faltar na hora de dar o seu voto no Conselho Tribal. Como não votou, recebeu um punitivo, tirando assim do zero a sua contagem de votos recebidos e dando título ao episódio. 'Episódio 5: "Pode votar? Já deletei da minha vida, posso deletar da tibo?"' (Evan Girl) 'Episódio 6: "Maldição da coluna atacando de novo"' (Marcelo Sanches) 'Episódio 7: "THIAGO, Otário, nunka sic vai ser líder"' (Viictor Konczycki) Esse texto, da forma como está escrita, veio no papel de voto de Viictor, onde ele reclama de Thiago, que, por ser militar, gosta de tomar a liderança da tribo na hora da resolução dos Desafios. Porém, o voto acabou por não ser contado, já que as meninas decidiram por vetar esse Conselho Tribal. 'Episódio 8: "Isso não é mais um grupo de irmãs"' (Chris Falcão) 'Episódio 9: "Acho que você deveria ter sido eliminado aquele dia mesmo, eu teria feito melhor"' (Raphael Fernandes) 'Episódio 10: "Recalque bate no meu 'caminhão' e volta. 2bjs."' (Roberta Alencar)